


Gorgonized

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Feelings Realization, Fireworks, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gorgonize(v.)To have a paralyzing or mesmerizing effect on someone.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Gorgonized

Kei.. wasn’t what would typically be considered _‘sentimental’_ . Not at all, really. Yet, when the freckled head of an illegally cute dork weighed down his shoulder, the blonde couldn’t help himself. 

  
Help himself from reminiscing on everything that led him here... 

  
With Tadashi. 

  
Grinning like a moron.

The position they were in had long been an unspoken annual tradition. Every new year they would sit together on whatever high rise they could get their hands on and watch the fireworks light the sky at 12 on the dot until one of them; read: almost always Tadashi, fell asleep. 

Kei’s golden eyes jumped from sun spot to sun spot, body paralyzed in admiration, breath hitching at the coloured lights which danced across the boy’s pale skin as he reflected. 

He reflected on many things, although solely from throughout the year with his best friend. From the scenarios that made him smile the rare, soft smile that only those closest to him had the privilege to witness, to the ones that made him cringe in an ever-lingering embarrassment, to the moments of angst in which they had confided to each other… And even the times where they were just.. Side by side, hanging out, but still made his heart race a mile a minute anyway.

Either way, no matter how awkward or uncomfortable said memories were, they still had an unreal feeling to them..

Which often led Kei to the realization that- when spending time with someone he liked, the toughest realities.. Still felt like pure, wish fulfilling, fantasy. 

The realization that next to the brunette, he was helplessly weak but stronger than ever.

The realization…

That he was in love with Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! It is 12 am and this is my first fic lol  
> Blease take it easy on me, but I appreciate criticism!!~  
> I hope you like the sketch, imo tsukki looks a tad too daichi for my taste, but I like it and wanted to get this out there~


End file.
